This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus constructed to be light in weight and small in size.
In a small-size facsimile apparatus known in one example of the prior art, the recording section and reading section of the apparatus are constructed separately of each other. In accordance with this apparatus, the reading section is composed of an image sensor and a first biasing roller rotatively driven while in a biased state with respect to the image sensor. The reading section is provided with a first pressure-release mechanism for separating the biased first biasing roller from the image sensor. The recording section is composed of a thermal head and a second biasing roller biased with respect to the thermal head. The recording section is provided with a second pressure-release mechanism for separating the second biasing roller from the thermal head.
If an original or a sheet of recording paper becomes jammed when being set or during conveyance in the arrangement described above, the first or second pressure-release member is operated in order to restore the apparatus to the normal condition. More specifically, the first pressure-release mechanism is operated to separate the first biasing roller, which is in the biased state, from the image sensor, and the second pressure-release mechanism is operated to separate the second biasing roller, which is in the biased state, from the thermal head. In other words, the first and second pressure-release mechanisms are provided specially for the purpose of eliminating trouble when conveying an original or sheet of recording paper.
The recording section and reading section of a conventional small-size facsimile apparatus according to another example of the prior art will be described briefly with reference to FIG. 22.
FIG. 22 is a transverse sectional view illustrating a facsimile apparatus according to the prior art. This represents an example of the, smallest, flattest arrangement said to be available at the present time. A cover 200 serving also as a casing has a top side provided with a first opening 203 in the vicinity of the edge thereof, and a second opening 204 located further to the rear. The casing cover 200 also has a front side provided with an exit port 205.
In this arrangement, an original G is placed face down and inserted into the first opening 203. The original is conveyed and discharged from the exit port 205 while clamped between a contact-type line image sensor 12 and a first biasing roller 13 rotatively driven in a state biased with respect to the line image sensor 12.
A roll KR of thermosensitive recording paper K2 is replaceably supported in a freely rotatable manner (in the direction indicated by the arrow) on the underside of the cover 200. The recording paper K2 is so arranged that its recording side opposes the recording portion of a line thermal head 14. The recording paper K2 is clamped between the line thermal head 14 and a second biasing roller 15 rotatively driven while biased with respect to the head 14. While thus clamped, the recording paper K2 is discharged to the exterior of the apparatus via the second opening 204 after being recorded on.
By virtue of the configuration described above, the reading section and the recording section are arranged to overlap in the thickness direction of the casing cover 200, thereby making it possible to greatly reduce the thickness of the casing cover 200.
In the first example of the prior art described above, the fact that the first and second pressure-release mechanisms are provided complicates the overall mechanism of the apparatus and enlarges the size of the overall apparatus.
Moreover, in accordance with this facsimile apparatus, drive motors for the first and second biasing rollers are independent of each other. As a consequence, the power consumed when driving the rollers is great, there are a large number of component parts and the apparatus is heavy.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus in which special-purpose release mechanisms for releasing the pressing force on rollers provided in the reading and recording sections are eliminated while still allowing unjamming of the apparatus and extraction of the original and recording paper, thereby making it possible to reduce the size of the apparatus, the number of parts and manufacturing cost by virtue of a simpler structure for the reading section and recording section.
In the second example of the prior-art facsimile apparatus shown in FIG. 22, the drive motors for the first and second biasing rollers similarly are independent of each other and, hence, the power consumed when driving the rollers is great, there are a large number of component parts and the apparatus is heavy.
Though an arrangement in which the first biasing roller is driven by rotating one drive motor in one direction and the second biasing roller is driven by rotating this drive motor in the opposite direction is possible if each roller is provided with a one-way clutch mechanism, this will not allow both rollers to be driven simultaneously. In a copying operation, therefore, first one roller must be driven, the information obtained by reading the original must be stored in memory, and then the other roller must be driven to perform recording. This is disadvantageous since twice as much time is required to make a copy. Another drawback is higher cost owing to the need for the memory.
Accordingly, a second object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus that can be made small in size and light in weight, wherein a common drive source is used for the drive rollers of the original and recording paper, thereby making it possible to reduce power consumption, the number of component parts and manufacturing cost.